The present disclosure relates to inkjet recording devices, waste ink trays, and waste ink collecting methods using such a waste ink tray.
Some type of inkjet recording device includes a plurality of recording heads, a plurality of nozzle cap members, and a waste ink tray. The recording heads include nozzle surfaces on which ink ejection nozzles (nozzles) are formed. The nozzle cap members are provided correspondingly to the recording heads. The nozzle cap members can be disposed below the corresponding recording heads. The waste ink tray is movably disposed below the nozzle cap members. Ink drained from the nozzles is temporarily retained in the nozzle cap members. In particular, when ink ejection for obviation of nozzle clogging, which is generally called an ejection recovery process (purging), is performed at a recording (printing) start, a considerable amount of ink drained from the nozzles is temporarily retained in the nozzle cap members.
The waste ink tray receives the ink temporarily retained in the nozzle cap members and the ink overflowing from the nozzle cap members. The ink that the waste ink tray receives is sent by suction force by, for example, a pump or the like to a waste ink tank to be stored.
However, waste ink partially remaining in the waste ink tray may be decomposed by bacteria entering from the outside of the inkjet recording device. As a result, it begins to smell, or so forth. A glycol ether component contained in the waste ink remaining in the waste ink tray may cause degradation of members composing the waste ink tray. It is noted that the glycol ether component provides paper with wettability.
To tackle this problem, an inkjet recording device has been proposed which includes a waste ink absorbent. In this inkjet recording device, a moisturizing agent and a preservative are dissolved in an impregnating solution of the waste ink absorbent.